Fate of the Undead
by Hunter092
Summary: During his rescue of Guts and Casca, the Skull Knight found a particular rift in time that would lead to a world where a curse persists, and he decided to send in a certain knife-throwing Band of Hawk mercenary just to save his life and to bring forth allies from this world


**Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or Dark Souls. All rights belong to their respective companies.**

**BGM: Dark Souls OST- Prologue **

_FUCK!_ screamed Judeau in his head as he rode on the back of a horse with his commander and friend Casca in front.

What situation would warrant such?

Everything wasn't supposed to be this way. They, the Band of Hawk, were just supposed to rescue their leader, Griffith, with the help of ex-Band of Hawk commander Guts and even Princess Charlotte.

Unfortunately, Griffith was tortured beyond recognition and the Band of Hawk was at lost on what to do.

In a very heartwarming moment, however, the mercenary band remained together and decided to follow Guts no matter what happens to them

Then, _that _happened.

Unknown to the mercenaries of the Band of Hawk, Griffith had a desire he kept to himself. A desire that is of blood and death.

A desire to rule.

He made a deal with the beings known as the God Hand. Become one of them, and in exchange, the soul of his men.

Which bring us to the current situation.

"ANSWER ME! GRIFFITH!" yelled Casca as she rode through what can only be described as hell. The bodies of their comrades are scattered all over the place, with only few corpses of demons to compensate.

A multi-limbed demon suddenly came up and lunged at them. Judeau replied by bringing up his short sword and brought it to the demon, thus giving it a good cut. Unfortunately, the demon also gave a cut to the man's arm.

Another demon, which Judeau can't describe its look other than hideous, came running right after the two. Judeau just threw a knife at its face, killing it.

"Judeau, on the right!" yelled Casca as a demon with a gigantic dog-like mouth came up from behind and gave a nasty bite to Judeau's arm

_Damn it!_ Judeau grunted as he felt great pain in his right arm. Casca quickly drew her sword and plunged it into the eye of the beast, which began to bleed quite heavily as plenty of blood exits from the wound.

"How is it, Judeau?" worriedly asked Casca.

"Aah… ya saved me," her ally managed to say.

She then noticed his arm.

"Judeau," she started. The man's arm was bleeding and mauled beyond recognition.

"It'll be fine in a sec," he managed to reply.

"Fine?" questioned Casca as tears began to fill her eyes. "It's useless!"

_Casca._ Judeau didn't say.

"Everywhere we go is the same!" shouted Casca as she continued to cry. "Everywhere they're there to chase us! There's no way out!"

Unfortunately, she may be right.

She turned her face to him. "At least," she started to say. "At least we could have formed rank and died together."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Judeau. _Oh what the hell am I doing?_

After a brief moment of him reassuring her, a demon suddenly came up from the ground and devoured the horse, thus sending the two flying into the air.

Judeau felt pain once again as he landed on the ground with Casca on top of him

"Judeau!" yelled Casca with a bit of concern as she got off him.

Before they could do anything, however, a giant demon of unspeakable features with two tentacles of sorts appeared. It then sent one of the tentacles at them.

Judeau blocked the strike for Casca as he felt it pierced the upper-right portion of his chest,

"Don't be silly," shouted Casca. Judeau just ignored her and her rants as he had his body covered Casca while the demon used its tentacles as whips on his back.

As the demon continued to strike him, he slowly grabbed his knife and quickly turned and threw it at the beast's eye. The demon staggered as blood dripped from its wound.

Casca then quickly grabbed her sword and gave a nice horizontal slash at the demon. The demon then fell down dead a second later with blood slowly pouring out of its wounds.

"Judeua!" screamed Casca as she rushed to him. She then tried to lift him up. "The got you?"

"My…" started Judeau. "Last knife…"

"They got you," cried Casca. "Probably killed you-"

She stopped as Judeau put a hand on her.

* * *

><p><em>Something's not right,<em> The being known as the Skull Knight rode with these thoughts in his head.

He knows what's going on. The leader of the Band of Hawk, Griffith, summoned the beings known as the God Hand. He then used his own men as sacrifices just to become one of them.

Now, the Skull Knight raced towards the hell the Band of Hawk members. He was sure that he would save only few; with the man he liked to call the Struggler one of them.

"Wait," the Skull Knight said to himself. "I know this."

He felt time distorted as he rode through what could be described as a rift in time.

He felt something strange, but in his thousand year travels, he knew what this was.

_Could this be?_

He, through his ghostly eyes, looked at those who are stuck in the hell the man named Griffith betrayed them in. All of them are doomed, with the exception of the Struggler. The being then noticed a dying man, but still with some strength with him.

"Perhaps," the being started to speak. "I can save, or perhaps give a chance of salvation to one of them." He paused for a moment. "But could he do it?"

He began to chuckle.

_Well, his heart should be strong enough anyway._

"Guts was wrong when he said I was too skinny," stated Casca as she carried Judeau, whose arm is around her.

_Ow. _Judeau flinched. "I know why he told me to go with you. He just couldn't say it."

"Yeah," replied Casca as she turned her head to him. "I know too. I'll just keep my word to him."

Despite her reassuring words, Judeau felt that she's lying even to herself.

"Don't tell anyone," he started to speak. "But-"

_Judeuau opened his eyes again as he saw a horseman in heavy armor with a skull helmet on top. He just had his horse stay still as he looked at him through his ghostly eyes._

"_Now's not the time for you to die, warrior."_

"I'm glad to see you cry."

_Are those my last words? And you only thought of me as someone useful._

* * *

><p>Judeau opened his eyes, revealing where he stood. He was in a grey void surrounded by mist. In front of him is the Skull Knight he saw in his vision before dying.<p>

"Who-" he paused for a moment, before regaining the strength to speak. "-Are you?"

"You can consider me the mortal enemy of the beings that condemned you and your comrades," answered the Skull Knight.

_Just what the hell is going on?_ "What about Guts and Casca?" If there's anybody alive at the moment, he thought, it was those two.

"The Struggler will be fine," replied the being. "I will try my best to save the woman."

The Skull Knight turned his horse away from Judeau. As the horse began walking, the Knight spoke. "As for you, there is one last opportunity for you."

"Opportunity?" Judeau questioned as he began to also walk with the being.

"A curse from a distant land," the Skull Knight explained. "Something that can give you a chance."

"How?"

"By granting the curse of the undead," stated the Skull Knight. "But remember this, warrior, it can be a curse worse than death."

"Heh, I'm screwed either ways." The Skull Knight chuckled at that. He then motioned his mount to stop.

"There is a journey you must undertake. Many have done it, but only for one for each world have succeeded," spoke the Skull Knight. "They are left bitter. But for you, you will receive assistance."

"From who?" asked Judeau. He did not know exactly what is happening, but he has a subtle idea. "And what is this journey?"

"From a man who has lost hope and his name, but he is still sane and skilled," clarified the being. "This journey will have you face against demons."

"You mean like the ones that were attacking us."

"As in demons like them? In a sense, yes. But, be warned, you will face even worse."

Judeau didn't really like the chance in front of him. He has faced demons before, but he never went one-on-one with any of them. Not to mention the fact that what he face might as well be gods…

"If you succeed," started the Knight. "You can journey once again with your friend, and you will be armed with the power from the journey. The path of your friend is also a dark one, perhaps even worse than yours."

_Guts_,_ our luck is terrible, huh?_

"Do you accept?"

He thought about it.

"Yes," he suddenly replied. He had nothing to lose, after all.

"Very well then."

The Skull Knight drew its massive black sword, and made a slash in the air. A tear of sorts soon opened.

"We will meet again."

* * *

><p>Judeau woke up in a cell of sorts. He was wearing armor that he wore before he got there, which was surprisingly for the most part intact. His armor is currently composed of his usual metal chest plate and green shirt, but he noticed that some parts of it are now covered in leather. The only weapons he had at the moment are three throwing knives.<p>

He used one of his knives as a mirror. He looked, hollowed. It resembled something similar to a shell of a man, rather than a rotting corpse.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. A corpse fell down and landed with a thud on the floor. Judeau looked up, revealing a fully armored knight. The knight looked at him and gave nod, just before leaving.

Judeau stood up as he approached the body. He then began to use his hands to search and he discovered a key on it. He then approached the cell door and placed the key in it.

Before opening it, the man decided to check his inventory. He has some coins, three daggers, and a set of keys, of which he didn't remember getting.

He opened the door and proceeded to the hallway.

"The hell?" The rather dark hallway was filled with beings that are 'hollowed.' Each of them looked like a rotting corpse in rags, and they all cry and moan.

All of them are wailing for something, like an addiction need.

He continued forward until he reached a ladder. Slowly, he placed his right hand on a bar on the ladder before he pulled up. Soon, the rest of his body followed quickly.

The climb was rather a short, only lasting around a few seconds. The man soon entered at a courtyard of sorts, with a giant gate just in front of him and a bonfire with a sword on it in the middle.

Some sort of message using an ancient text was placed on the ground. He placed his hand on it, and the message translates itself to something he could read.

'Rest at the bonfire'

The bonfire was… strange. A single sword was simply placed in it and a very small fire was simply burning on the ground at the base of the sword. Judeau felt a sense of relief within it, but also felt a sense of dread. There was something that was telling him to stay away from something like it.

Judeau placed his hand on top of the bonfire. Suddenly, a small fire exploded from the ground on the base of the sword and just began to burn.

The man felt replenished. He felt like he has some strength back. He then looked at the giant gate, which is just after a short staircase compromising of only a few steps.

He walked to the gate, where he then put his hands on both of the doors. With some effort, he pushed the doors to opening, revealing a much bigger courtyard, filled with nothing but pillar sand jars along a gate at the end.

Judeau then noticed a message on the ground. He jogged until he reached it.

'Get Away'

Suddenly, a very loud stomp noise is heard and smoke rose from the ground. A gigantic beast of about two stories tall was soon revealed in the mist. It was reptilian in nature, with a large torso and tail with much smaller arms and legs with a dragon like head. The demon was carrying a giant hammer, which it swung instantly to blow out the mist.

_Oh crap!_

The demon gave a roar, as it then jumped into the air and brought its hammer down as it landed, aiming for Judeau.

Judeau rolled backwards as the demon smashed the ground in front of him with its hammer, sending dust and debris into the air. Once he got up, the man quickly put some distance between him and the demon as the latter swung its hammer.

Suddenly, three crossbow bolts flew into the air, but they did not hit the demon. Instead, they hit the ground of an exit to Judeau's left, which is small enough for ht demon to not enter.

Juddeau quickly pulled out two of his knives and, with a motion of his arms, threw them into the air. The two blades spun in the air as they homed in on the head of the demon. The knives struck the head, with one hitting the forehead of the demon, causing blood to spill out, and the other to bury itself in the eye. The beast quickly then staggered in pain.

Judeau then quickly used to escape as he ran to the exit. The demon then managed to swing its hammer at him, but the man jumped unto the path and a gate behind him closed.

"That was close." Judeau breathed heavily, if he is actually breathing. He did not know the answer to that. He was in a small room with a shallow pool of water in the middle, with a bonfire just right next to him.

He put his hand on the bonfire, and soon it came to life as flames sprang from the ground. He then took a seat as he considered his options.

He was sent there, probably because of the offer. He wasn't surprised or even angry, just maybe frustrated but with relief. After all, if what the Skull Knight was saying about the curse and his current state, he could be immortal.

Now, he must find a way to deal with the demon.

But first, he needed to find a weapon.

There was a hallway of sorts with some light casting into it, and the end of it seemed elevated due to the ramp-like path.

He slowly walked towards the path, only for him to receive a great deal of pain. An arrow struck him in the chest, which pierced through his armor and gave a good deal of damage. He then saw the shooter, a hollow like he saw earlier, but with a bow.

He pulled the arrow out of his chest with his right hand, and then charged. The hollow then soon notched another arrow, but Judeau jumped to his left, and into a room of sorts.

There was a shield on the floor. For some reason, his vision shows it was…glowing. Not something that would just glow obviously bright like it was on fire, but rather a trick of the eye or even an illusion of sorts. He then picked it up.

The shield was that of battered iron or steel. It looked rusted, but it seemed durable enough.

Judeau reentered the hallway, now with the shield held in front of him. An arrow soon flew into the air, but it only struck the shield. Before the hollow could send in another arrow, Judeau quickly grabbed his last remaining knife and threw it straight towards the hollow.

The blade spun unto the air, before it reached its target. The edged of it soon cut through the remaining flesh and bone of the undead, before it went deeper into the rest of the skull, and blood pumped out. The hollow then dropped down to the ground dead. It didn't even felt pain when it fell, except for its hunger.

When the Hollow fell, Judeau felt some sort of energy flowing from it. It didn't made him stronger, but it was just there.

The man then slowly walked towards the corpse. Whatever the hollow was, it's not human, or at least not human anymore. He kneeled to it and put his hand on the handle of his knife. With a grunt, he pulled it out, and some blood was dripping from both the blade and the wound.

He then noticed a sword on the ground. It was an ordinary steel long sword, but it was in surprisingly good condition and it was balance in wait when he held it in his hand. There was a scabbard near it, which he then grabbed and attached to his armor. He then sheathed the sword and moved onwards.

There was a wall of fog just in front of him. He merely pressed his hand against it, and he walked through it. The wall of fog, or light, dispersed as he moved.

When Judeau emerged, he noticed that he was one story higher than the courtyard where the bonfire is. The floor he is on has a good view of a place. The floor itself splits into two, with staircases on each side.

He first went to the left. The staircase their, which only lead up, was destroyed with the steps mangles beyond use. The rest of that particular area was rather a dead end. He then went to the other side, which has a staircase leading up and one leading down.

He went up.

Suddenly, a boulder around two or three meters in height was sent rolling down. Behind it was another hollow armed with a sword, and is probably the one who pushed it.

_Fuck! _Judeau cursed in his mind as he jumped into the lower staircase. He then landed with a thud. The boulder continued to roll down before it impaced a wall just in front of the staircase.

A thud was heard as the boulder smashed through the walls. Judeau then returned up to where he started, and he saw that the destroyed wall hid a room, which is now revealed to him.

He took a breath as he slowly walked and entered it. Inside was a knight on top of some rubble and a hole on the ceiling.

The knight was wearing finely decorated armor that covered him from head-to-toe. The chest piece was covered under a blue coat with a large emblem drawn in gold in the center. On his left shoulder was a large shoulder plate. The gauntlet on his left hand was fully armored, while the one on his right is simply composed of leather. He had smooth but relatively large greaves on his legs with large steel kneepads and a chainmail skirt covering his thighs. The helmet was a steel close helmet with some holes on the visor, just below the empty line where one could, that can allow breathing.

Despite the armor being of fine made, one can tell it was made for practicality as it doesn't appear to be too heavy and it seems to have seen a good amount of use.

"Oh, you," started the knight, with his voice sounding as if he is dying. "You're no Hollow, eh?"

"If you mean something like those crazy ghouls then no," replied Judeau. The knight gave a light chuckle at that.

"Thanks goodness," said the knight. "I noted, however, is that you do not seem really familiar with this curse." This, Judeau figured, was probably because on how himself replied.

"Ehh, there was no word of a curse like this where I came from," Judeau replied, to which the knight just nodded.

"Well, to begin with, we are undead," began the knight. "To be undead means to never die, as the name suggests. Whenever we 'die' we are simply reborn at a bonfire."

"But?" asked Judeua, sensing the bit of sadness in the knight's voice.

The knight gave a short breath. "The problem, however, is that when an undead loses his purpose, he shall become Hollow."

"How?"

"Say that when you were alive, you had many things to wish for and many things you could achieve, but you know the chances are finite."

Judeau nodded.

"Then imagine you would remove the limit, but you either already fulfilled all your wishes or they will never be fulfilled," spoke the knight now in a much darker tone. "In a sense you lose your purpose and desires, and all you have left is time."

"What happens next?"

"You go mad," continued the knight. "Going hollow is to lose humanity, to lose our souls. When we go Hollow through either dying one too many times, or for losing your purpose, we lose our minds and only crave one thing."

Judeau didn't reply.

"Humanity," finished the knight as he coughed twice. "I'm done for, I'm afraid. I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. I wish to ask something of you. You and I, we're both Undead. Hear me out, will you?"

"Sure thing."

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission," spoke the knight.

_What mission could let you wind up here?_

"-But perhaps you could keep the torch lit." The knight started to cough and seemed weaker as he spoke. "There is an old saying in my family. Thou who art dead, art chosen…in thine exodus from Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of the Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awaking, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know."

Judeau sighed as he heard this. He wondered what Guts would do. " By the way, I need to ask some questions."

"Sure thing," replied the knight.

"I picked up this shield a while ago," Judeau said as he waved his shield in front of the knight. "And for some reason, I thought it was glowing." _I just hope he wouldn't consider me insane._

"Ahh, yes," replied the knight. "I believe all, or at least most, undead have experienced it. It is some form of clairvoyance, I believe. It basically tells you what equipment you find is usable or not."

_Well, that's useful._

"Is there anything else you need to ask?" kindly asked the knight.

"Yes. When I killed a Hollow earlier, I've felt some kind of energy from it."

The knight looked at him for a while. "That energy," he spoke. "Is called souls."

"Souls? And what do they do?"

"Well, you could use them for trade. Or, you could use them to gains stronger."

"How?"

"You would have to use them at a bonfire." Judeau figured he will find out later.

"Anyway, what is with the saying?" he asked.

"You would have to journey to the Land of the Lords, Lordran," answered the knight. "Well, now you know, and I can die with hope in my heart. Oh, one more thing. Take this." The knight handed Judeau some sort of large flask.

"What is it?" asked Judeau as he analyzed the flask in his right hand. The flask gave off a yellow glow in it. He then put it on his belt.

"An Estus Flask, an Undead favorite. You use it to heal," explained the knight. He then grabbed a key from his belt. "And this."

"Thanks." He then motioned the Estus Flask to the knight.

"No…I am hollowing, it won't do me any good."

Judeau sighed at this.

"Now I must bid farewell," said the knight. "I would hate to harm you after death. So, go now… and thank you."

"Is there a way to help you with this condition?" asked Judeau. There was a brief pause.

"Sadly, no," finally answered the knight. "Not for me, anyways. Now go on. Please leave before I lose my mind.

Judeau nodded as he turned and walked away. The knight sighed, but he was thankful, at least. He looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling. He drew his sword and raised it with the tip aimed at his chest. He took one last breath.

Judeau twitched as heard a sound of metal striking against something. He did not need to wander what it was as he already knew.

He continued forward as he saw the Hollow waiting for him on top on the stairs. The Hollow charged first with its sword raised with intent to strike. Judeau replied by raising his shield as the Hollow motioned to a straight downward slash.

CLANG

The sword of the Hollow was rebounded by the shield, giving Judeau the opportunity to strike. He motioned his right arm for a jab, and the long sword closed in on the Undead. The blade pierced through the gut of the Hollow before going all the way through the gut and out of the back. Blood gushed out of the wound as Judeau kicked the Hollow of his blade.

_That was easy._ Judeau thought as he placed the key on the door behind the Hollow and opened it, and then walked into a balcony. Suddenly, two more ragged hollows appeared from the right.

Feeling confident, he readied his sword and shield and closed the distance between him and his opponents. Once the distance was only about a meter left, the Hollows both gave slashes with their blades. Judeau countered by slamming his shield into the Hollow in front of him and a horizontal slash to the right.

Suddenly, an arrow smashed into him, knocking him back. The Hollow next to him performed a series of rapid slashes at unbelievable speeds in diagonal directions. Most of them mist, but at least two cuts appeared on Judeau's right side.

_Shit_

The archer was on the end of a pathway that leads to the balcony he and the other two hollows are in. As the two other Hollows made their move, Judeau formed a quick and desperate plan in his head.

He quickly raised his shield as an arrow flew into his direction. A short clang is heard as the arrow was deflected. He then suddenly performed a lunge on one of the charging Hollows, and the long sword pierced through it.

Judeau then quickly used his shield to block the strike of the other Hollow. He then used the Hollow stuck on his sword to block another incoming arrow by motioning the sword to the archer's direction. The arrow struck the back of the Hollow as Judeau quickly pulled the blade back.

Before the last sword-wielding Hollow could perform its rapid strikes, Judeau slammed at it with his shield and quickly swung his sword. A moment later a head landed on the ground and blood began to spray from the neck of the headless corpse.

The final Hollow continued to fight by firing another arrow, which Judeau barely blocked with his sword. Suddenly, Judeau began to charge, and before the Hollow could notch another arrow, he jumped into the air. He then landed on the Hollow with his feet knocking the Undead down and his blade quickly thrust itself in the Hollow's abdomen.

He quickly grabbed the Estus Flask and took a sip. He then took a close look on it.

_Four drinks left_ He noted.

The man then looked at his left. What was there was a large wall of light, similar to the one he encountered before. In front of him appears to be a room that one lead to several cells.

He proceeded into the room. It was mostly empty, save for a Hollowed soldier and a door composed of several bars like the ones in the cells.

The Hollowed soldier wore equipment and armor that would be fitting on a normal solider in Midland, albeit maybe a bit lighter. The Hollow, however, carried a large metal shield with some sort of cross-shaped figure on it. The Hollowed soldier also sported a long sword similar to Judeau's own. The soldier's Hollowed state looked similar to Judeau's except with red eyes, but like the previous Hollows, this one is mad.

The Hollow soldier charged at him. The man answered by also charging. The Hollow lunged at him, and he countered by dodging to his side and swung his blade.

The Hollow took damage as a wound appeared on the Hollow's left side. It hten performed a horizontal slash to the right, which Judeau countered by swiping his shield.

The Hollow's arm was quickly knocked back as Judeau stabbed his blade through the Hollow's armor and out of the Hollow's back. The Hollow gave a growl and stammered before it became still.

Judeau kicked the corpse of his sword. He gave a breath and a sigh as he sat on the floor.

_What the hell is this place?_ He asked himself.

He walked to the door and placed his hand on it, as he tried to give a push, and then a pull, the door wouldn't budge. He then placed the key he found. Again, the door remained lock. He then grabbed the set of keys he woke up with, but none of them fit the lock.

"Locked, huh?" Judeau stated to himself. He grabbed the He walked back to the wall of light.

Once he reached there, he placed his hand on the wall.

_Here goes nothing_

Judeau felt his body being absorbed by the wall. He then walked willing through it.

He emerged on a platform overlooking the courtyard where to gigantic demon with the hammer was waiting.

"Shit," Judeau said to himself. He placed his hand on the wall and tried to walk through it, only to discover that the wall became as strong as rock.

_Now what?_

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the man. He quickly turned around, to see that the demon actually possess wings, and is in the air with its hammer raised above its head.

_SHIT!_

Judeau quickly jumped to the ground as the demon plummeted, with his hammer smashing part of the balcony. Judeau himself hit the ground hard. He then quickly got up as the demon turned to him.

**BGM: Dark Souls OST- Taurus Demon**

The demon lunged forward and smashed its hammer to the area where Judeau was. The man rolled to his right as he ran to the demon. The beast answered by swiping its hammer in a horizontal hammer. The force of the swing knocked Judeau back as dust filled the air. The man landed a few feet away and rolled a bit before regaining his footing, thus stopping the motion of his body.

The demon gave another roar as it performed another vertical smash. Judeau once again dodged this by rolling backwards. He then quickly dashed as the demon performed another horizontal swing, this time with Judeau rolling to dodge it.

He quickly closed in on the demon and performed a stab attack. The long sword pierced through a good amount of flash, but Judeau noticed that the demon was still in good shape, and now angered.

Judeau performed an uppercut with his blade while it was still in the demon's flesh. He then noticed that the demon raised its hammer and pointed the end to the ground. Expecting what was next, he quickly rolled back as the demon's hammer fell to the ground, destroying some of the ground.

Once he stopped, the demon quickly used its hammer and smashed Judeau with a quick and well placed strike on top of him.

"Ow," Judeau said to himself. He felt large a lot of pain and he took a lot of damage. He slowly got up and slowed down his breathing.

He raised his sword towards the demon in a sign of challenge. The latter roared before charging in on him.

The demon smashed its hammer after a lunge, damaging the ground Judeau was in. Judeau dodged to the right and moved in on the demon. The demon performed a horizontal swing and another. Judeau rolled forward to avoid the arc of the swings and quickly performed a lunged at the demon. Blood fell from the demon's wounds as Judeau performed two more slashes.

The demon jumped back and performed a vertical swing, swiping Judeau in the process.

"Damn," cursed Judeau as he regained his balance.

He noticed that the demon was not too far from him. He quickly ran to it and jumped in the air, before landing on the ground and slamming his sword into the demon.

He quickly jumped backwards before the demon began to strike as he tries to form a plan in his head.

He tried to go for another strike, but a swing of the demon's hammer caught him off guard, and the demon launched one last vertical swing.

Judeau felt pain as he felt his armor, skin, and bones being crushed. His vision turned white.

* * *

><p>He quickly opened his eyes as he sat up and slowed down his breathing.<p>

_So this is what it means to be undead_ Judeau gave a sigh as he sat.

He checked his equipment. His armor seemed good, despite all the damage. His sword is still okay. The shield took some punishment but it could still work. He also has only one throwing knife left.

He stood up and proceeded along with his usual path. Once he got to the area with the first Hollow, he noticed that said Hollow is now alive and well.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Judeau in frustration as he blocked the first arrow sent by the Hollow with his shield. He quickly dashed to the Hollow with the shield in front of him before closing the distance and quickly swinging his blade at the Hollow's torso. A wound appeared on the Hollow's torso as blood flew into the air and the Hollow quickly dropped dead.

"Why the hell are they not dead?!" Judeau yelled in frustration. The only good things about this, he thought, were that he could get more souls, and he could also use them as practice.

He jogged to the cell where the knight was in. He noticed that he, or his corpse, was not present. He once again gave a sigh as he walked to the stairs.

There, the hollow that kicked the boulder down was waiting for him. When the Hollow came in close, Judeau simply lunged with his blade and it entered the skull of the Hollow, cracking it into two. He quickly pulled it back as the Hollow fell dead.

He went to the balcony. This time, he deiced to play this smart.

He grabbed a rock on the floor and threw it at the path where the two sword Hollows come out. The Hollows came out and charged at the man.

Judeau raised his shield as both Hollows both gave mad dash attacks. Their efforts were wasted as Judeau easily blocked the strikes and gave a horizontal swing, and then another. Both Hollows immediately became lifeless.

He went to the corridor with the last bow Hollow. The Hollow gave a growl as it let loose an arrow. Judeau rolled forward, closing the distance between him and the hollow, and dodging the projectile. Once he stopped rolling, he quickly swiped with his blade, slicing the Hollow in the process. He then gave one last stab into the head.

He then walked to the wall of light.

_Here goers nothing._

**BGM: Kara no Kyokai OST- M24**

Once he emerged from the fog wall, he glanced at the demon below him. Before the demon could fly into the air and strike like last time, He jumped into the air.

Time slowed down as Judeau controlled his descent. He readied his blade, aimed towards the head of the demon. He landed with his two feet on the neck, and his sword plummeted straight through the head of the demon. The demon yelled in pain as Judeau pulled his sword out and jumped from it, but the demon wasn't dead yet.

The demon gave a roar as it swung its hammer, but Judeau was too close to the demon for its arc to hit him. He then gave a stab attack, causing the blade to cut through part of the demon's flesh. He then cut his blade upwards in a vertical slash, and the sword exited the demon's body as blood was spilled to the ground.

Judeau jumped backwards as the demon slammed its hammer at him. The demon then tried to smash Judeau with a vertical swing, but he dodged it by rolling to his left. He then jumped forward and slammed his blade into the demon as he landed. He then once again jumped backwards as the demon performed two swings near itself.

The man then decided to flank the demon as he rolled to his right to dodge anther vertical swing. He managed to sidestep to an area behind the demon's left side and stabbed his sword once again into the demon.

The demon tried to turn to Judeau, but the latter kept on circling it and stayed close to the demon's backside. He quickly placed his shield on his back as he held his long sword with both of his hands and swung with more force. He delivered a vertical swing to the right, and then he swung to his left. He then plunged his blade deep into the demon.

He jumped back as the demon attempted to strike at him. He then raised his shield as the demon performed another horizontal strike. The attack pushed him back by a few meters, but he was still on his feet.

He charged forward one last time, except that he passed the demon instead of engaging him upfront. Once he ran past it, he halted his advance and rushed to the back of the demon.

"Just die already!" he yelled as he swung his weapon hard on the demon.

It was followed by another strike.

Then another.

And then one final slash.

The beast yelled in pain as it began to dissolve into a mass of souls. It continued to roar until it turned to nothingness.

Judeau felt the sensation of souls entering his body, and something appearing in his hand.

It was a black sprite of sorts. He also noted another item, a large key, appeared on him.

He walked to the giant doors that were below the platform he jumped from. He grabbed the key and placed it on a lock on one of the door. He turned it, and a sound of gears moving can be heard. With a breath, he pushed the doors open with both of his arms.

The doors revealed a path that goes upwards and leads to a cliff. He slowly walked to the edge.

_Great, now what?_

Suddenly, a gigantic black raven appeared in front of the man. It opened its wings as it cried.

The raven then grabbed Judeau with its claws and closed its wings to itself before flying away.

* * *

><p>What Judeau didn't know is that somebody is watching him.<p>

"What do you think?" asked the Skull Knight. He was on a cliff with another individual clad in blue. The cliff overlooked the one where Judeau was picked up by the raven.

"He'll do, but I would have preferred if you have brought in the one who always wield zweihanders twice his size," stated the man clad in blue as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"The struggler has his own journey," replied the knight. "It is just that this man's journey would have ended long ago if I have not intervened."

The man in blue chuckled. "Well, this individual might last long enough. Hell, the outcome of his journey may even be a bit better."

"Than yours?" asked the skull knight.

The man in blue didn't reply as he just looked up at the sky.

"What do you wish for?"

"I only wished for this to end."

**AN: And done. Please leave me a review on what you guys think and if the canon characters are a bit OOC.**

**Happy Holidays folks**


End file.
